


100 (or so) word Drabbles from Tumblr

by PerduEtSeul



Category: Adam (2008), Hannibal - Fandom, Jagten | The Hunt (2012), King Arthur (2004), Necessary Death Of Charlie Countryman
Genre: Adam and Will are cousins, Aspergers, Camping in the rain makes Galahad grumpy, Cohabitation, French Fries, Hannibal and Will on the run, Hannibal is dramatic, Hannigram - Freeform, Hot Chocolate, Is Will hallucinating, M/M, Nigel - Freeform, Seedy Bar, Star Gazing, Will is snarky, established relationships - Freeform, i don't know why they stopped in New York, in the second fic, is hannibal really dead, sick/comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:10:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerduEtSeul/pseuds/PerduEtSeul
Summary: Tags will be updated as Drabbles are added.1. Nigel and Adam Raki  - Coming Home2. Hannibal and Adam - Welcome?3. Nigel and Will - Imposter4. Lucas and Adam Raki - Being Social5. Lucas and Adam Raki  - Waiting For You6. Hannibal and Will - Indignity7. Tristan and Galahad - The Rain Shapes You8. Hannibal/Will - A Bet9. Hannibal/Will - Goodbye For Good?





	1. Coming Home

As Adam approaches the last fight of stairs to their apartment he sighed and pursed his lips. He could here the music from six feet away from the door.  
Nigel knew he’d be home soon. And usually he was respectful of Adam’s sensitivity to loud noises. They had only argued about it once and he thought that Nigel had understood.  
Apparently not.  
Shifting the grocery bag in his arms as he turned the knob and the door swung open to a near pitch black apartment. The sight left him standing on the threshold, open mouthed and blinking.  
His projector set up in the middle of the room, Nigel standing next to a candle lit table, dinner spread and waiting for him.  
Now that he could hear the music he recognizes it as Sounds of Venus from NASA.  
Shifting in place as Nigel approaches and takes the bag from him whispering as he kisses Adam on his cheek. “Happy anniversary, gorgeous.”


	2. Welcome?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be an interesting undetermined amount of days

Adam had gotten the phone call about 45 minutes ago.   
His cousin Will had called from the airport saying that he and his partner Hannibal needed a place to stay for a couple of days.   
At first he had protested; it would disrupt his entire schedule to have unexpected visitors. And Will knew that.   
But he said he was desperate.   
They should have been here by now.   
56 minutes.   
He can’t keep his eyes off of the clock. He jumps when he finally hears a couple of sharp knocks at his door.   
Scrubbing his palms on his slacks as he moves toward the door, pulling it open after a breath expecting to see his cousin.   
Instead there was a sharply dressed man with dark amber colored eyes looking down at him. “You must be Adam. I’m Hannibal.” A thickly accented voice greets him with a hand extended. Looking down at the offered hand for a moment before opening his mouth to reply when he’s interrupted.   
“Adam! Hey! I know it’s been a while but thanks for putting us up.” Will says from behind the taller man, laying his hand on Hannibal’s arm to lower it. Saving Adam from the intended greeting. “Hello, Will, Hannibal.” Adam nods and moves aside so they can enter, realizing that he’d kept them there too long.   
This was going to be an interesting undetermined amount of days.


	3. Imposter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Nigel person was probably sent to appease some sort of karmic justice.

The first time it had been such a shock to his system he'd forgotten how to breathe. Unsure if he even blinked.   
After the forth or fifth time it had gotten easier. No longer losing basic bodily functions.   
Tonight is the 22nd time.   
He watch that face across the bar for almost an hour so far and he still couldn't quite believe it.   
There's no way Hannibal would be here. Hannibal wouldn't drink the piss warm keg beer. Here or any other place. Not in this place with the sticky floor, bad lighting and loud rock music.   
But there he sat.   
No...  
Not Hannibal.   
Nigel, he had learned.   
Hannibal was dead.   
He knew that in his bones.   
This Nigel person was probably sent to appease some sort of karmic justice.   
Tear at his heart and lungs until both filled with ice water.   
His attention had drifted. Starting, eyes snatching away from his drink at the sudden voice to his left.   
"Hello, gorgeous."


	4. Being Social

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sitting outside a busy cafe was being social. Even if he didn't talk to people. There was still people around.

One hour of being social.   
That's the most he can do in one day.

Since moving to California he's adjusted his schedules and routines. Beth /made/ him go. Harlan gently suggested it.

So that's is what he's doing.

Sitting outside a busy cafe was being social. Even if he didn't talk to people. There was still people around.

Looking up from his cup with wide eyes at the voice that's clearly addressing him.

"Excuseer mij. May I borrow a seat?", A man in glasses with a coppery blonde fringe asks, unfamiliar accent thick.

Nodding as he gathers his cup closer to him; he really didn't see that harm. And all the rest of the tables are taken.

"Dank je.", Says the man. "Awfully crowed to appreciate hot chocolate."

"It's the best in the city," Adam finally says after a few beats, "I've tried them all." A small, nervous smile on his face.

 


	5. Waiting For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight would be different.

Every Tuesday and Thursday night they'd meet in an unspoken agreement. 

Lucas would bring a busje of his homemade hot chocolate and Adam would bring his telescope. 

This would be the third week. 

As the weather got colder the sunset sooner and the two men would sit closer and closer. 

Their breath would fog in the open air as they talked about everything and nothing. Adam didn't mention Beth and Lucas didn't talk about Theo's family. 

When the last of the hot chocolate was gone, Lucas offered to carry Adam's telescope home, just as he did every time. 

Finger fretting in his sleeve, Adam gave Lucas a shaky nod; to the surprise of the older man. Tonight would be different.


	6. Indignity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “On second thought; I’m going to haunt you,” Hannibal’s voice is tired and his eyes drifting shut.

"I am dying, Egypt, dying," Hannibal moans from the floor where he's been for almost an hour; worshipping the ivory throne. 

"Alright, Mark Anthony. It's past time for you to get back in bed," Will barely holds back a snicker as he takes the wet cloth off the back of the former doctor's neck. 

"I am dying, Will. And when I succumb; I will haunt the butcher," his head falls to Will's shoulder as the younger man helps him stand. "Kill him after I'm gone. Do me that one honor."

Making it through the door to their bedroom, Will rolls his eyes but his grip tightens around Hannibal's back. "Seriously, Hannibal? You took being gut shot with more dignity," Will mutters as they pivot so Hannibal can lay back down. 

"That was different. I've been poisoned, Will," Hannibal let's out a long groan as Will straightens the bed covers around him. 

"No one poisoned you. You just picked up a bug," The snark is evident in Will's voice. "I'll put a trash can on your side of the bed. Just... lean over and let fly."

"On second thought; in going to haunt you," Hannibal's voice is tired and his eyes drifting shut. 

"How will I know the difference?" Will retorts as he slips out the door.


	7. The Rain Shapes You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a man used to repeating himself, Tristan just reached over and tugged the younger man down beside him.

"Outside. I told you to leave that outside." Tristan's voice could barely be heard of the rain pounding down on their tent but Galahad heard him just fine.   
"It is never going to dry out there and I'll need my cloak." He grumbled back continuing to draw it across the tent flaps.   
"Our bedrolls are going to get wet from it dripping." Tristan gestured with a scrap of meat leather in his hand.   
"How could you possibly tell that water from the water that was already on the ground?" Galahad angrily stripping off his braces and throwing them down, striking the leathers and furs with a less than satisfying thud.   
"Come here."

"What?" He snapped back at the older knight.

Not a man used to repeating himself, Tristan just reached over and tugged the younger man down beside him. Ignoring Galahad's struggles and grumping, just holding him tightly until all his steam was gone.

Just as he spoke again the rain had started to slow. "You weren't counting on camping with a harpy were you?"  
A small smile on Galahad's face as he could feel the rumble of laughter coming from Tristan.

"No. But that's why you're here."


	8. A Bet

“Tchaikovsky 1812 overture has 16 cannon shots. Not 17. You lost the bet, Hannibal. Now hold up your end of the deal.”

Tossing down a greasy paper bag with painfully bright lettering on it. 

“Will…,” Hannibal begins. 

“You’re not crawfishing your way out of this. Eat the fries. I even got you a kiddie size. Be glad they aren’t the extra large.”

Eyeing the bag as if contains a viper, slowly extending a hand, Hannibal sighs through his nose.

A dignified sound. 

“Half,” he proposes. 

“Okay. Half.” Honestly, Will would be ecstatic if Hannibal ate even one. 

But he won the bet.


	9. Goodbye For Good?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will leaves Hannibal after the fall.

Hannibal can’t believe that Will actually walked out. That he left.   
He doesn’t know when the other man is planning on returning. If at all.   
Hannibal had brought up a proposal of them hunting together. Not now. But eventually. And Will had just stood there in silence and looked at him. And without a word he turned his back and walked out the door.   
Hannibal continues to check his cell and refreshing the local news. To see if there is anything.   
It’s been two weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments give me life.


End file.
